galaxyprowrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Pro season one
Galaxy Pro 'is the weekly television series of women's professional wrestling promotion ''Galaxy Pro Wrestling. The results of each first season episode is posted below. Episode 1 (Series Premiere) Notes: Nastasia interfered in the main event match on behalf of Ripley Lansing, making her debut in the process. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Notes: The main event ended in a no contest following the surprise debut of Taka Aoki, who attacked Cameron and Taylor. Episode 6 Notes: Following the main event, general manager Joslyn Tate announced the creation of the GALAXY International Championship with an upcoming tournament crowning the inaugural champion. Episode 7 Notes: To begin the show, general manager Joslyn Tate, on-screen commissioner Mark Washington, and GALAXY president William Campbell solidified the International Championship tournament bracket. Akira Satomura, Alexis Cameron, Haruko Toyota, Ripley Lansing, and Taka Aoki were awarded their spots in the tournament. To fill up the remaining slots, the executives held qualifier matches during the show. Aurora Strong, Pandora, and Tylene Maxton won the qualifier matches and earned a spot in the tournament. Episode 8 ''Notes: At the beginning of the show, general manager Joslyn Tate announced that the International Championship tournament would conclude on April 25th, 2010. On this date, GALAXY would premiere its first special event [http://galaxyprowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Clash_of_the_Wicked_(2010) '''Clash of the Wicked]. The tournament's semi-finals and finals would take place on this event.'' On this episode, Tylene Maxton turned babyface for the first time while Katara Taylor turned heel after helping the heel team win in the main event. Episode 9 Notes: Katara Taylor interfered in the opening match by attacking Ripley Lansing outside of the ring. Following her win, Taylor challenged Erin Montoya to a match at '''Clash of the Wicked'.'' Episode 10 Notes: The opening contest ended when the opposing teams ended up in a fight and had to be broken apart by security. Once the fight was settled, Erika Hollywood and Normani challenged La Zorra and Oracle to a Hardcore match at '''Clash of the Wicked', which was accepted.'' Chyna Ireland interfered on behalf of Nastasia during the third match, aligning herself with both Nastasia and Ripley Lansing. '' Episode 11 ''Notes: Following Haruko Toyota's victory, Ripley Lansing announced that her and Toyota will compete against each other at '''Clash of the Wicked'.'' General manager Joslyn Tate made an official match between the Neon Knockouts (Jordana & Pascale Dupuis) and TGL (Chyna Ireland & Nastasia) at '''Clash of the Wicked'.'' Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Notes: At the beginning of the show, Aurora Strong became the #1 contender following her victory over GALAXY International Champion Tylene Maxton. General manager Joslyn Tate announced that Maxton vs. Strong for the title would headline Galaxy Pro #115. Katara Taylor interfered on behalf of Taka Aoki during the third match, and led a beating on Haruko Toyota following Aoki's win. Episode 15 - Maxton vs Strong Notes: It was revealed by the executives that the next special event would take place following a week-long tour of New York City. General manager Joslyn Tate announced that '''GALAXY: New York' would take place on June 27th, 2010.'' Episode 16 Notes: Akira Satomura became the #1 Contender following the main event, setting a match between Satomura and Tylene Maxton at '''GALAXY: New York '''for the GALAXY International Championship. Episode 17 Notes: General manager Joslyn Tate announced at the beginning of the show that the tag team performers have impressed the executives so much that they'll be creating a championship for the division. The '''GALAXY Tag Team Championship' will be awarded to the winners of a gauntlet match at GALAXY: New York.'' A match between Erin Montoya and Taka Aoki was made for '''GALAXY: New York'.'' Haruko Toyota attacked Katara Taylor during the third match, disqualifying Erika Hollywood. In retaliation for Galaxy Pro #114, Toyota beat down Taylor and announced that they'll square off at '''GALAXY: New York'.'' Episode 18 Episode 19 Notes: After Aurora Strong cheated to win her match, general manager Joslyn Tate booked a rematch against Pandora for '''GALAXY: New York'.'' Normani served as the special guest referee for the eight-woman tag team match. Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Notes: At the beginning of the show, general manager Joslyn Tate announced that Akira Satomura will defend the '''GALAXY International Championship' against Tylene Maxton on episode #124.'' Episode 23 Notes: Due to Charley Blake's beatdown on Violet Jayne outside the ring, which led to Jayne being too hurt to get back in the ring, Blake challenged Jayne to a falls count anywhere match on episode #124. Episode 24 - Satomura vs. Maxton Episode 25 Notes: General manager Joslyn Tate announced that the next special event would take place on August 15th, 2010. The event would be called '''Reina del Sol' and would be a one-night tournament for all women in the company. The winner would be granted the Reina del Sol Championship trophy. This trophy would grant its holder the opportunity to trade it for an International Championship match any time for a year.'' Episode 26 Notes: Since Erin Montoya became the #1 contender, a match was made between Montoya and Akira Satomura for the title at '''Reina del Sol 2010'.'' Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Notes: A match between Akira Satomura and Alexis Cameron for the '''GALAXY International Championship' was booked to headline episode #130.'' Episode 30 - Satomura vs. Cameron Episode 31 Notes: At the beginning of the show, general manager Joslyn Tate announced that due to episode #130's main event ending in a draw, Akira Satomura will defend the '''GALAXY International Championship' against Alexis Cameron in a 60-minute Iron Man match. She booked the match for episode #134.'' Episode 32 Notes: A match for the '''GALAXY Tag Team Championship' was made between the Neon Knockouts and Mystique for episode #133.'' Episode 33 Episode 34 - Satomura vs. Cameron II Episode 35 Notes: It was announced that Akira Satomura vs. Katara Taylor for the '''GALAXY International Championship' would happen October 24th, 2010 at Remorseless (2010).'' After the Montoya/Lansing match, Lansing attacked Montoya with a steel chair. Episode 36 Notes: At the beginning of the show, a no disqualification match between Erin Montoya and Ripley Lansing was announced for Remorseless (2010). Neon Knockouts (Jordana & Pascale Dupuis) vs. Mystique (La Zorra & Oracle) for the '''GALAXY Tag Team Championship' was announced for Remorseless (2010).'' Aurora Strong challenged Tylene Maxton to a match at Remorseless (2010), which was accepted. Upset about Blake avoiding her, Jayne challenged Blake to a strap match at Remorseless (2010). Initially Blake declined until general manager Joslyn Tate agreed to book the match. '' Episode 37 ''Notes: It was announced that the '''GALAXY Tag Team Championship' would be defended in the main event of Remorseless (2010) in a tornado tables match.'' A match between Pandora and Taka Aoki was made for Remorseless (2010). Chyna Ireland announced that her and Nastasia would face Erika Hollywood and Normani in a tag team match. The winner of the match will become #1 contender's to the '''GALAXY Tag Team Championship'.'' Episode 38 Notes: Alexis Cameron returned to GALAXY on this episode. She confronted Akira Satomura following the main event, promising to defeat Satomura and take the championship. '' Episode 39 ''Notes: Following the main event, Katara Taylor challenged Alexis Cameron to a match with the #1 contender status on the line. Cameron accepted and a future match was guaranteed to take place. '' Episode 40 ''Notes: Katara Taylor abandoned Akira Satomura towards the end of the main event tag team match. '' Episode 41 ''Notes: General manager Joslyn Tate granted the Neon Knockouts a rematch for the '''GALAXY Tag Team Championship'. She announced that Mystique would defend against them at Kingdom of Warfare (2010) on December 12th.'' A match between Erika Hollywood and Taka Aoki was made for Kingdom of Warfare (2010). It was announced that Alexis Cameron vs. Katara Taylor for the #1 contender status would take place on episode #142. Episode 42 Notes: A two-out-of-three falls match was booked between Pandora and Ripley Lansing for Kingdom of Warfare (2010). Chyna Ireland and Nastasia beat up Haruko Toyota following Ireland's loss. Episode 43 Notes: At the beginning of the show, general manager Joslyn Tate announced that due to the #1 contender's match ending in a double pinfall, she decided to award both Cameron and Taylor a title shot. She then made Akira Satomura vs. Alexis Cameron vs. Katara Taylor official for Kingdom of Warfare (2010). In retaliation for her beatdown, Haruko Toyota evened the odds and saved Normani from a beatdown. She initially challenged Chyna Ireland and Nastasia to a handicap match, however Normani requested a match against them. Therefore, Haruko Toyota and Normani vs. Chyna Ireland and Nastasia was made official for Kingdom of Warfare (2010). Aurora Strong and Charley Blake vs. Erin Montoya and Violet Jayne was made official for Kingdom of Warfare (2010). Episode 44 Episode 45 Episode 46 (Season finale) Notes: At the beginning of the show, general manager Joslyn Tate announced that Alexis Cameron would defend the '''GALAXY International Championship' against Akira Satomura in a steel cage match.''